Thunder Run
by Maine23
Summary: While patrolling a nearby neighborhood, two Squads consisting of Army and Marines heard a small cry in a house and rescues a small broken boy. However as they depart the scene, the boy accidentally sends them to Remnant. Can America's two finest ground pounders survive the world of RWBY? First ever Fanfic. constructive criticism please.


**Hey guys my name is Maine23, I'm working on this story with my good friend Rinter215 please notice this is a work in progress and my first but not last, of many fan fictions, praise if you like it, give me a few pointers if you find any problems with it. Like Rinter215, i do not tolerate aggressive remarks and comments, so no hating PLEASE! with out further ado, read and review.**

Chapter 1: Thunder punch

Assassin 3-1, Mortar squad

August 6, 2015 11:34pm

U.S Army, 3rd Infantry Div

Baghdad, Iraq

The night was calm, but the heat in Baghdad was unbearable. The streets were empty as an armored HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle), commonly known as a Humvee, rolled down a residental street in Iraq. The air inside the vehicle however, was thick with fear and excitement. Sweat rolled down the soldiers necks as the AC in the HMMWV was barely working, but it didn't stop the soldiers from pressing forward in the intense heat.

Inside the Humvee sat four Army soldiers in full combat gear, and depending on what soldier was carrying what, the weight of each equipment varied between 50-75 lbs. of armor, ammo and tech. Their mission was simple: patrol a nearby street for insurgents and link up with a Marine element rolliing out in a few minutes. Just looking at the humvee alone would show whatever hostile that American warriors were here. But look closer at the coverings on the helmets and you would see a small square with three lightly colored bars as well as four dark colored bars; The insignia of the U.S Army 3rd Infantry Division.

Sgt Seferino Hofferson was in the front passenger seat on the mounted computer, searching for any known orders while Specialist Eric Dante drove the vehicle. Private first class Arthur Maine was on top with the M2 Heavy machine gun (a .50 caliber fully automatic turret) scanning the roofs for any surprise attacks, and Private Anthony Sanchez was in the back behind Hofferson, mumbling to himself of what he was going to do when he gets back state side.

All was well until the silence was destroyed by a child's scream. Immedietely, Sgt Hofferson slapped Dante's shoulder to stop, causing the Humvee to skid to a halt. Maine rotated the M2 toward the direction to the scream and Sanchez scanned for any possible hiding spots incase the area got hot.

Hofferson took out his dog tags which had a small cross hanging on it. He kissed it for luck before saying the words his squad both hated and loved.

"Ranger up."

Hofferson, Dante, and Sanchez quietly exited the humvee and with Maine rotating the turret to the opposite to watch the teams back and Sanchez remaining behind with the Humvee as well for added cover, Sgt Hofferson and Spc Henry sneak up to the target building.

Hofferson motioned for Dante to check the door while moving behind him. Henry moves his hands up and over the cracks and feels nothing out of place, he then slightly checks the door. It was locked. Dante signals to Hofferson who nodded and taps a small morse code on Dante's shoulder. The Specialist acknowledges and moves to the other side of the door. Hofferson checks the door himself and looks up to his battle buddy. Upon making eye contact, their M-4's clicked from "Safe" to "Semi". And without hesitation, Hofferson back kicks the door.

WHAM!

The door flew opened as Hofferson felt the vibration of the door being forced open with an intense force. Dante rushed in to the right, while Hofferson moved to the left. The next three seconds were a blur, but it was all Hofferson and Dante needed to see the situation.

There were 2 masked men and a small baby boy. Upon seeing the child's condition made the American's "Friend or foe" confirmation. The M-4's sparked to life, sending a couple 5.56 rounds from each soldier toward the insurgents, the bullets ripped into the masked men as the bullets hit their mark, blood spewing in different diretions and some getting on the boy and soldiers. As both of the masked men crumpled to the floor, two extra rounds crashed into them. It ws a standard tactic the Army has, when you shoot the enemy, you put two extra rounds in them to make sure they are dead, also known as double tapping them.

With the two insurgents out of the way, Hofferson clicked his safe switch back on. "Dante, Secure the area." He ordered as he moved toward the child. He gently looked over the boy and evaluated his condition. The boy seemed out of place. Caucasian decent, Brown hair, western clothes, no more than 4 years old. However what shocked the sergeant the most was the damage.

There were large gashes, and lacerations that even at a young age, a child shouldn't have. Yet this kid had scars of past abuse, and from just feeling his body, he could tell there was more damage on the inside. That was more than enough. Hofferson pulled out his radio.

"Blackhawk Actual, this is Assassin 3-1. Grid..."

While Sgt Hofferson was on comms, Spc Dante was in the other room, sweeping for any signs of hostiles. Upon seeing no other presence, he turned and saw a laptop. Flipping it up, it lit up to reveal some info on the boy. "Sgt!" he called out as he adjusted his rifle. Hofferson came in, and his eyes landed on the laptop. "Tend to the kid." he ordered. Dante moved out of that room as quickly as he could. When he came up to the child, he gently picked him up and held him close to his chest. The boy opened his eyes, and tried to squirm out of the soldier's hands feeling terrified and shocked.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, Relax kid." Dante cooed. The boy stopped squirming in the soldiers soft grip. " Please don't hurt me." he squeaked. Eric's grip tightened. "These bastards won't hurt you anymore, kid." he replied, the boy's eyes still remained wide. "No, not them." he whimpered. Dante finally realized the problem. "Don't worry. " he comforted the boy."We're Americans. We won't do a thing to you. We will find whoever did this to you and they will face the consequences. I promise."

The boy stared at the American and nodded. He heard stories of them. How they were some of the finest and best warriors on the planet, Never showing fear, and showing great if not, the best skills in battle. He cuddled up to the soldier as he adjusted his grip to make him feel more comfortable in his hands.

Hofferson watched the scene and smiled sadly, trying his hardest to fight back tears. No child should have to go though this. Child soldiers are among the worst kind of nightmares that can plague a Warrior. He made his presence known to the two as he walked up. "Dante is right Harry." He said using the boy's now known name. "We will find them, and they will pay."

Harry flinched as the Sgt gently strokes his hair to try to calm him down. "We won't abandon you." With that said, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep in Dante's arm. The specialist's look at his NCO. "That's his name?"

Hofferson nodded. "Harry James Potter. Born Febuary 19 2010. Son of deceased parents, James and Lily Potter. Foster Parents, Vernon, and Petunia Dursleys. Additional info states that the Dursleys sold Harry to the Taliban. God knows why, but it wouldn't have been good. There have been reports of some weird occurances that Harry has been known for, but nothing big."

Dante did his best to hold in his anger and rage of the thought that his Aunt and Uncle would blindly sell him to these monsters. "Just when you think you have heard the most horrible thing you can to a child, Life has to throw a stone at you." Hofferson nodded and held out his hands. "Get back to the humvee, Notify the others." Dante gave Harry to Hofferson before walking out. The NCO looked around and sighed. Fuck this place. Just as he thought that...

BAM!

An explosion was heard. Hofferson instinctively dove back near a wall. Harry having woken up, screamed in terror as the silence was now filled with the terrible sounds of gunfire and bullets ricocheting inside the room. Hofferson jumped to his feet and sprinted out of the building as fast as he could.

What he saw was unreal. Maine was rotating his turret firing as multiple insurgents came pouring out of doors, windows, walls, alleys, whatever they could come out of. He immediately rushed over and turned to see the Marine detachment engaged as well. He turned to Dante and roughly gave Harry to him. "PROTECT HIM AT ALL COST!" He shouted. Dante nodded and with that, Hofferson sprinted as fast as he could to the Marine Staff Sgt. "Hey, I got a child in my Humvee, I need to pill out." he shouted. The Marine looked at the younger Army NCO and shook his head. "That's a negative! Our front vehicle hit an IED. The convoy is stuck here until we can clear the debris!"

Hofferson's heart sank. He looked over the SSG's shoulder and had to look away. There were limbs rolling out of the smoking gulf of another Humvee. And a burning corpse of a Marine in the middle of the road. He watched as two Marines braved the fire fight and wrapped the burning Marine in a blanket, putting out the fire, before dragging him out of the fight. A "ping" sound broke his petrified state as Hofferson looked around. The Marine SSG was nowhere to be seen.

Dante loaded another mag into his M-4 as Sanchez let loose on the squad's M249 Squad Automatic Weapon, or SAW. The fighting was intense. Maine was loading another box of .50 caliber rounds into the M2 while Harry was in Hofferson's seat cowering behind the built-in computer. Hofferson rushed back, and took cover beside Dante. "Sef, what's the word?" The Spc asked the NCO, using his shorter first name. Hofferson shook his head rapidly. "Marine Humvee is blocking the road. Motherfucker took an IED to the face. 2/5 has Casualties!"

Maine overheard and groaned loudly. "Fuck! What about the way we came?!" He looked and saw a swarm of insurgents blocking the road with their rifles poised at their position. Hofferson glared at the gunner. "Does that answer your question?" Maine rotated his M2 toward the back. "Alright, Durka Durka's, let's get bloody." The M2 opened and sprayed the insurgents with deadly .50 cal bullets, as blood and bones spewed in all directions of the insurgents some of it getting onto their faces and clothes making them easier targets for Maine as he was destroying the swarm in a matter of seconds. Maine began grinning. "Huh! You like that! You like that! Want some more! Get Some Motherfuckers!"

Sanchez watched the M2 mow down the wave, and groaned at Maine's remarks. "Fucking Bacon loving motherfucker."

4 hours later.

The firefight was dimming down a bit. Dante was in the building with Harry, both guarding him, and comforting him. The boy had fallen asleep, regardless of Maine's M2 blazing away. Dante looked out the window from his sitting place and saw Hofferson directing Sanchez, and Maine on the direction to fire. He closed his eyes, and stretched. The day was tiring. It was a good thing an Army 18-wheeler was enroute to provide some munitions, and MREs to the Marines. Thunder 4-1 was also going to get resupplied as they would be rolling up a small hill nearby to provide mortar support. While there, An HQ vehicle will link up and take Harry back to the F.O.B. The Squad was notified of the Dursley's arrest an hour ago, and that graciously relieved Dante.

"Spc!" came Sgt Hofferson's voice. Dante jumps up in shock, as his NCO walks in. "The Marines are heading out. We are rolling now." Dante looked at Harry and slowly nodded. "Roger Sgt." The two brought Harry out and loaded him into their humvee. However as Dante started the engine, Harry sneezed...

And the world went white.

* * *

Hey guys, It's Rinter215. Before you guys start raising eyebrows, Let me clear out the debris. Maine and I are actually roommates and former battle buddies from the U.S Army. He is from good ole Cali (Sarcastic yay) and he is new to writing Fanfiction. While I will be helping him with his story, I will be working on mine as well. 

Now that's out of the way, Me and Maine will be giving out the bios of each and every warrior that falls out of the Portal. And sorry Marine lovers, but Assassin 3-1 will be getting theirs first. Which brings me up to your homework: 

While we currently have the Army Mortar Squad...We need a Marine squad. And more specifically...A squad manning a Bradley Fighting Vehicle. Maine is a grammar nazi on character detail so be sure to add in a lot. if you have questions, PM him for help.

I will fade in and out so don't expect me to be around EVERY chapter, but I hope you enjoy and like the story. 

Arc out guys


End file.
